bodhianfandomcom-20200214-history
Pnina "Nina" Alexandrovich Pavlov
Pnina "Nina" Alexandrovich Pavlov is the second main protagonist of Bodhi's erotic novel when the wings of butterflies freeze. He has been working in Russia as a male prostitute since a young age and becomes a lover (later boyfriend) to Lukasha Kaveri, one of his customers. "With you, I can bear it. But...if you let me go now, I don't think I can go back to being numb. Not when I know how many emotions I'm capable of. I would probably let myself get fucked to death if you left me, because...because now I know what quality of love really is. And being some homeless kid selling my body for shelter and money like a slut isn't it." (Nina to Lukasha on the subject of leaving Russia) Early Life Nina was born in Tolyatti, Russia to an unnamed mother and father; he also has a younger sister. Nina and his family grew-up in one of Russia’s poorest cities, starving frequently and living in various shacks throughout the years. Nina’s mother sometimes sold her body out for food, and when their living conditions worsened (Nina’s younger sister could barely stand from lack of nutrients), Nina, then eleven-years-old, run away from home in hopes he could make a living on his own without burdening his parents. Nina found himself at a nearby pleshka where he performed oral sex on a man for the first time in exchange for a small bowl of broth—from that point on Nina became a full-blown male prostitute, an occupation he would continue until his late teen years. Over the years Nina attracted unwanted attention from inner-city pimps from whom he was unintentionally stealing customers from. Although he made enough money for renting an apartment, Nina’s fear of being enslaved by pimps kept him homeless and constantly travelling across Russia to make sure he was never followed or captured. Personality Being a male prostitute from a young age has resulted in Nina becoming a very complicated young man. His inhumane methods of survival have caused him to lose his identity over the years; Nina is first seen as a seductive, guarded individual with a simple, straight-forward mind. During his first night with Lukasha Kaveri, however, Nina’s sensitive side is revealed, though he still maintains a solid defensive for interactions to come. As their relationship develops, Nina rediscovers himself, exposing a lonely, lost, sorrowful young man who longs for Death’s merciful hand. Through he and Lukasha’s budding romance and erotic connection Nina lets much more of his personality show, activating a playful, curious side as well as a nurturing, helpful side. He becomes very devoted and appreciative of Luka’s kindness towards him and vows to repay Lukasha by whatever means necessary, showcasing his hidden determination and loyalty. Despite Nina’s hopelessness, he continuously fights his way through life, hoping that will earn him a merciful death one day; after becoming Lukasha’s lover (later boyfriend), however, Nina begins appreciating life even in its darkest form and opens his eyes to life’s beauty once more. Occasionally he can be morbid and unintentionally dark, but shows a dreamy side with his admiration for poetry and ballads. Appearance Nina is described as a frail, skeleton-looking teen with a delicate figure, pointed hipbones, knobby legs and a severely malnourished upper body. His collarbones and cheeks are sunken in from lack of fat, and Lukasha has observed that Nina could easily be overpowered, as he has no remaining muscle anywhere. His body resembles that of a child due to starvation and illness. Nina’s face is alluring and darkly beautiful—Lukasha often compares his looks belonging to that of a deity, what with his silky, obsidian hair, his mysterious black eyes, lush red lips and dusty eyelashes. His skin is ghostly pale, perfect aside from littered pink scars and love bites scattered on his thighs and chest. During intercourse Nina’s face becomes flushed, his eyes water and his lips become messy with saliva. Being homeless, Nina only has a few different outfits near the novel’s beginning, including tattered skinny jeans, old sneakers, a simple t-shirt, worn-out blue briefs and a thin hoodie. He procures a jacket during wintertime, but loses it during a scuffle with an unruly customer. Lukasha’s favorite articles of clothing on Nina include a baggy midnight blue sweater and a similarly colored miniskirt, a shade that goes well with his pale skin tone. Later on Nina owns another skirt and is gifted a new white sweater by Luka. Relationships Lukasha Kaveri Nina met Lukasha in an alleyway off Club Kseniya while he was working one night. He offered his services to Luka for only 5,400 rubles (equal to $115) and a place to stay for the night. Nina liked Lukasha from the very beginning, although it took a few meetings off-the-clock for him to appreciate Luka's dreamy personality much more. Due to Nina's impersonal way of living as a means of survival, he did not allow his emotions to run wild right away; finally, after it became clear Luka wanted him for more than just sexual favors, taking him in on cold winter nights and inviting him to public places, Nina admitted to himself that he liked Lukasha as more than a customer. Following a serious case of pneumonia, Lukasha took Nina in and requested that Nina stay permanently, not as his personal prostitute, but as his boyfriend. Nina agreed almost immediately, confessing his love for Luka through tears and relief. Since then, he has lived with Lukasha and helped pay rent, frequently using what little cooking skills he has to make them simple dinners as well as doing laundry. Lukasha is Nina's hero whom he deeply admires for his free spirit, hard work and gentle soul. In Nina's eyes, his boyfriend is beyond perfect, someone who continuously inspires Nina to become whatever he wants to be. Luka is the only person capable of proving to Nina that he is more than just a Russian whore, something Nina greatly appreciates. Despite feeling guilty, Nina allows Lukasha to spoil him, whether it be during sex or everyday life, such as when Luka buys him a brand new sweater before they leave for France. Pavlov Family Not much is known about Nina's family members, but it has been said that he has a father, a mother and a younger sister. They continue to live in Tolyatti's extreme poverty, although Nina has frequently wondered whether or not his mother was still around. Given Nina ran away when he was only eleven-years-old, his relationship with them must have been strained; Nina left to be less of a burden, and his parents must have thought the same way, given no one looked for or filed a missing report on him. It is unknown whether or not Nina informed his family of his permanent leave from Russia. Trivia * Nina's full name is Pnina Alexandrovich Pavlov. He goes by the alias Tamryn when dealing with customers. * He ran away from home when he was only eleven-years-old; this was also the first time he prostituted his body out for income. * Nina has an unnamed younger sister. * Despite never attending school, he is able to read and write and especially loves poetry. * Nina has two known kinks: auralism (sexual arousal through noises) and sweatpants. * Nina is possibly gender-fluid, since he doesn’t seem to mind wearing skirts and being called “goddess” by Lukasha. * By the end of the novel Nina turns twenty, his birthday falling sometime in June * His favorite color goes between lavender (because that is Luka's favorite) and pale yellow. * Nina's rate as a prostitute is 12,700 rubles per hour, equal to $200, though he accepts clothing and temporary places to stay as payment also. * He was born "on a sidewalk" in the city of Tolyatti to an irresponsible mother and father; it is unknown whether or not Nina was exaggerating when he said this, although considering Tolyatti's severe poverty status, it is likely he was telling the truth. * Nina's favorite painting at the Hermitage is one not currently on display, an 18th century work by an unknown Italian artist titled "Beggar Boy." * It has been noted that Nina is talented at deepthroating. * At the beginning of the novel Nina smokes frequently, but after becoming Luka's roommate he quits.